A large number of cytokines participate in the inflammatory response, including interleukin-1 (IL-1), IL6, IL-8 and TNF-α. Overproduction of cytokines such as IL-1 and TNF-α are implicated in a wide variety of diseases, including acute exacerbations of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (AECOPD).
Evidence in human patients indicates that protein antagonists of cytokines are effective in treating chronic inflammatory diseases. International patent application WO2005/009973 discloses various pyrazole- and imidazole-based compounds or pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof that have cytokine inhibitory activity. It discloses such compounds can be used to treat conditions associated with p38 kinases, especially p38α and β kinases, including chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). WO2005/009973 discloses 3-[5-amino-4-(3-cyanobenzoyl)-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-cyclopropyl-4-methylbenzamide as one such novel pyrazole-based p38 kinase inhibitor and describes processes for its preparation. 3-[5-Amino-4-(3-cyanobenzoyl)-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-cyclopropyl-4-methylbenzamide has the following chemical structure:

Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and acute exacerbations of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (AECOPD) are distinct indications or at least concern distinct disease states that require different treatment. Acute exacerbations of COPD are associated with increased mortality, accelerated decline in lung function, and impaired quality of life.
WO 2013/139809 discloses the use of 3-[5-amino-4-(3-cyanobenzoyl)-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-cyclopropyl-4-methylbenzamide and pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof and use of these compounds in treating AECOPD. A single oral dose of 3-[5-Amino-4-(3-cyanobenzoyl)-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-cyclopropyl-4-methylbenzamide was administered and the effect on recovery of AECOPD to the stable disease state was studied. A single dose administered orally accelerates the recovery to the stable disease state.
It has surprisingly been found that the dosage regimens of the present invention are particularly effective for treating AECOPD.